verschwoerungstheorienfandomcom_de-20200213-history
37
Die Siebenunddreißig unterliegt laut manchem Konspirologen einer gewissen Zahlenmystik, ähnlich der Dreiundzwanzig der Illuminaten, auch wenn der 37 keine Gruppe direkt zugeordnet wird. Sie ist ein Teil der Numerologie, einer antiken Pseudowissenschaft, ohne Nachweise oder Belege. Alles im Leben wird von Zyklen bestimmt, von natürlichen wie auch künstlichen. Die Zyklen, die der Natur obliegen, sind: Tag und Nacht, Ebbe und Flut, das Vergehen der Jahre (durch Umlauf um die Sonne) oder die Taktgebung der Sonnenflecken selbst. Die Kreisläufe, der künstlichen Ebene entsprungen, sind Großereignisse wie: Fußballweltmeisterschaften, Gedenktage, Wahlen und dergleichen mehr. Diese Zyklen sind offensichtlich und bekannt, aber es gibt auch Rhythmen, die uns nicht geläufig sind. Diese sind nur auszumachen, wenn wir nach ihnen suchen. Und das geht nur, wenn wir ein Mittel finden, diese sichtbar werden zu lassen. Da Zyklen in Zahlen darstellbar sind, (ein Tag hat 24 Stunden, ein Jahr 365,25 Tage, eine Sommerolympiade findet alle 4 Jahre statt), bedarf es einer Zahl, die diesen versteckten Takt sichtbar werden lässt. Und das ist die Primzahl 37 ! LUCIFERS ALPHABET 37 immer wieder um sich selbst addiert, bringt jegliche dreistellige Schnapszahl zum Vorschein (37+37+37=111+37+37+37=222 usw.), natürlich auch die berühmte 666, die Zahl des Tieres. Koppeln wir das ABC mit der um sich selbst addierten 37, erscheint folgendes kuriose Phänomen: Die Buchstaben C F I L O R U und X sind dabei mit den Drillingen versehen. Ordnen wir die neu (Anagramm), erscheint der Name eines alten Bekannten. L U C I F R (das E fehlt zwar, aber dennoch ist es ersichtlich.) Die verbliebenen Lettern O und X lassen sich, wenn wir das X zum + drehen und dem O zufügen als das astrologisch/astronomische Symbol der VENUS deuten. Der Planet, der heute diesen Namen trägt, hieß dereinst bei den alten Römern LUCIFER. Er gilt auch als der MORGENSTERN, als den sich auch JESUS bezeichnete. LOUXCIFR Nach vielen Versuchen, die - durch die dreistelligen Schnapszahlen markierten - Buchstaben in die richtige Reihenfolge zu bringen, fand ich nun möglicherweise die richtige Abfolge der Lettern, bestehend durch weitere Berechnungsmöglichkeiten, die mit der 37 harmonieren: LOUXCIFR = 12, 15, 21, 24, 3, 9, 6, 18 (wenn A = 1 und Z = 26). Addiert ergibt sich eine 108. Nun wandle ich jeden einzelnen Buchstabenwert zu seiner einstelligen Quersumme um. L O U X C I F R = 3 6 3 6 3 9 6 9. Als eine zusammenhängende Zahl ist dies die 36.363.969 (sechsunddreißig Millionen dreihundertdreiundsechzigtausend neunhundertneunundsechzig). Addiere ich nun die Hunderttausender (363) zu den Hundertern (969) ist das Ergebnis 1332 und diese durch die Anzahl der Millionen (36) geteilt, macht 37 glatt. 36363969 kann ich aber auch zu zwei Tausenderzahlen splitten und die kleinere von der größeren Zahl abziehen. Also? 3636 von 3969, dann bleibt eine 333 ? Meine liebste Berechnungsvariante ist aber folgende: LO + UX + CI + FR = 1215 + 2124 + 39 + 618 = 3996 = 108 x 37. LOUX ist Alt-Lateinisch und wurde dann zu LUX. LUX '''bedeutet Licht. '''Lux '''findet sich häufig als Nachname. Weitere Varianten davon sind '''LAUX oder aber auch LUCHS. Auf www.islamaufdeutsch.de fand sich dann noch dieser Hinweis: "CIFR ist zudem ein Wissen, welches über die Ereignisse der Zukunft Auskunft gibt. Jene, die sich mit diesem Wissensbereich befassen, beschäftigen sich mit der Symbolik und der Auslegung der Abjad - Werte der Buchstaben. Der wichtigste Unterschied zwischen Abjad - Berechnung und dem CIFR - Wissen ist: Abjad ist das Wissen, was geschehen ist und CIFR ist das Wissen darüber, was wahrscheinlich geschehen wird." ABJAD hat den Additiven +1er Wortwert von 18 und CIFR einen Wortwert von 36. DAS ADDITIVE +1er ABC Hier nun eine Liste von Begriffen, die mit der Relevanz der 37 und ihrem Vielfachen selbst, zu Tage treten (wenn A=1 und Z=26). A:• ABERGLAUBE = 74 * ABSTAMMUNG = 111 * ABSTUFUNG = 111* ABTRUENNIG = 111 * ABWERFEN = 74 * ABWESENHEIT = 111 * ACHT JAHRE = 74 * ACHTUNG = 74 * ALKOHOL = 74 * ADVOKAT = 74 * AMETHYST = 111 * ANKLAEGER = 74 (meist der Staatsanwalt, aber nach mancher Überlieferung auch Satan/Lucifer) * ANTISEPTISCHE = 148 * ANTRIEBE = 74 * ANTWORT = 111 * ANZIEHUNG = 111 * APOSTOLICA = 111 * ARBEITEN = 74 *AREAL = 37 * ASCHENBROEDEL = 111 * ASKESEN =74 * ASSOZIATION = 148 * ASTRONAUTEN = 148 * AUFTRAG = 74 * AUFTRAGGEBER = 111 * AURORA = 74 (Mutter des Lucifer… die Morgenröte, auch ein militärisches Projekt) * AURUM (Antike Bezeichnung für Gold) = 74 * AUSGEWECHSELT = 148, B:• BALLADE = 37 * BANANE (des Deutschen liebste Frucht)= 37 * BARBIE = 37 * BAUM = 37 * BEDRUECKUNG = 111 * BEGABT = 37 * BEHARRLICHKEITEN = 148 * BEIFUEGEN = 74 * BERECHNEN = 74 * BERGE = 37 * BERGPREDIGT = 111 * BERYLL = 74 * BESCHAFFENHEIT = 111 * BESCHNEIDUNG = 111 * BESTAETIGEND = 111 * BESTIEN = 74 * BEWANDTNIS = 111 * BIOLOGIE = 74 * BITTEND = 74 * BITTER = 74 * BIZARR = 74 * BISEXUALITAET = 148 * BLITZE = 74 * BOMBE = 37 * BOT = 37 * BREMERHAVEN = 111 * BRUTAL = 74 * BRUTALITAETEN = 148 * BUNDESKANZLER = 148, C:• CASTEL DEL MONTE = 148 (Bauwerk, in dem das Maß der Elle von 111 angewandt wurde.) * CELLE = 37 * CHEMTRAILS ARE REALITY = 222 * CHRISTOS (griechisch) = 111 * CODEZAHL = 74 * CODIERT = 74 * COLONY COLLAPSE DISORDER = 259 (Fachbegriff für das Massensterben der Bienenvölker)* COMPUTER = 111 * CROSS = 74, D: • DAS AUSERWAEHLTE VOLK = 222 * DAS DURCHEINANDER = 148 * DAS TRANSATLANTISCHE BUENDNIS = 296 (8x 37) DECHIFFRIERT = 111 * DEIBEL (Mundart für Teufel) = 37 * DEINETWEGEN = 111 * DENN = 37 * DER GENTER ALTAR (Gemäldetafeln mit Gralshinweisen) = 148 * DER HASS = 74 * DER HEILIGE VATER = 148 * DER LEIBHAFTIGE = 111 * DER PETERSPLATZ = 111 * DER RUNDE TISCH (Tafelrunde) = 148 * DER VERTRAG MIT GOTT = 222 * DER ZAUBERLEHRLING = 185... VON GOETHE = 111 (296) * DEUTSCHLAND = 111 * DEUTUNGEN = 111 * DEZENT = 74 * DIAGNOSE = 74 * DIE DUALITAET = 111 * DIE FREIMAURERLOGEN (oder - "Die Freimaurer logen") = 185 * DIENE = 37 * DIE SIEBEN GEMEINDEN = 148 (Sieben Stämme Israels) * DIE VEREINTEN NATIONEN = 222 * DIODE = 37 * DILL = 37 * DNS = 37 * DOPPELGAENGERIN = 148 * DRAMA = 37 * DYNASTIEN = 111, E:• EFEU = 37 * EHEGLUECK = 74 * EHRENVOLL =111 * EI DES COLUMBUS = 148 * EINFLUSSREICH = 148 * EINGRIFF = 74 * ELDORADO (mythisches Goldland bzw. Paradies) = 74 * ELEMENT = 74 * ELTERN = 74 * EMBRYONEN = 111 * ENAKS KINDER (die Recken der Urzeit)= 111 * ENERGY = 74 * ENTGEGENKOMMEN = 148 * ENTGLEITEN = 111 * ENTLARVEN = 111 * ENTZERRE = 111 * ERFOLGREICHE = 111 * ERFORSCHEN = 111 * ERGRUENDEN = 111 * ERHOERUNG = 111 * ERNAEHRUNG = 111 * ERNSTHAFT = 111 * ERROR = 74 * ERSTARKEN = 111 * ERZBISCHOF = 111 * ETERNITY LIFE = 148 * EUCH = 37 * EUPHORIEN = 111 * EVAKUIEREN = 111 * EXPERTIN = 111 * EXPLOSIONEN = 148, F:• FACETTEN = 74 * FADENKREUZ = 111 * FALLSTRICK = 111 * FEED BACK = 37 * FELSENFEST = 111 * FESTUNGEN = 111 * FISCHWESEN (Legenden gibt es Haufenweise) = 111 * FLUESSIG-FEST = 148 * FORMALDEHYD (Gas, GIFT)= 111 * FORMATION = 111 * FORSCHE = 74 * FORSCHUNG = 111 * FORTAN = 74 * FRAGE = 37 * FRAKTALE = 74 * FRIEDLICH = 74 * FUNDAMENTAL = 111, G:• GEAECHTET = 74 * GEFAENGNISSE = 111 * GEGENZAUBER = 111 * GEHEIM HALTEND = 111 * GELENKT = 74 * GEMEINWOHL = 111 * GERSTE = 74 * GEWOELBE = 74 * GILDE = 37 * GLIMPFLICH DAVONKOMMEN = 222 * GODEVIL = 74 * GOG UND MAGOG = 111 (prophezeite Völker der Endzeit) * GOLDENES VLIES (Sage der Griechen) = 148 * GORDISCHER KNOTEN (den zerschlug Alexander der Grosse) = 185 * GOTTES WERKE = 148 * GOTTEUFEL = 111 * GREENSBURG-KANSAS-USA = 222 (Kleinstadt die am 05.05.2007 durch einen Tornado ausgelöscht wurde) * GROESSENWAHN = 148 * GRUENDE = 74 * H:• HADES = 37 * HAINE = 37 (Heilige Wäldchen) * HAENDE = 37 * HANSESTADT = 111 * HEILIGE NAECHTE = 111 * HEILIGER GRAL = 111 * HEILIGES JAHR = 111 * HELL = 37 (entweder deutsch für das Gegenteil von Dunkel, oder englisch für Hölle) * HERDENTIERE = 111 * HERODES = 74 * HERRGOTT = 111 * HEX (Vorsilbe für Größen) = 37 * HEXAGON ( Geometrie) = 74 * HEXEREI = 74 * HIMMELSLEITER = 148 * HINTERFRAGE = 111 * HINTERGRUENDE = 148 * HIRTEN = 74 * HOCHHAEUSER = 111 * HOEFLICHKEIT = 111 * HOETGERS LICHTBRINGER (Relief in Bremen, Erzengel Michael kämpft gegen den Drachen. siehe auch unter 37: Zusammenhängende Namen nach. * HUEKLUETH = 111 ( Name eines Riesen, der bei Worpswede gelebt haben soll.) * HUMANGENOM = 111 * HYAZINTH = 111 * HYPOTENUSE = 148, I:• IDEEN = 37 * IDEOLOGISCHE = 111 * ILLUMINAT = 111 (DIE ILLUMINATEN = 148) * ILLUSION = 111 * IMPLANTATE = 111 * IMPLIKATIONEN = 148 * INDIANER = 74 * INDIVIDUEN = 111 * INEFFIZIENZEN = 148 * INGREDIENZ (Zutat) = 111 * INITIAL ( Beginn) = 74 * INKOMPETENZ = 148 * INTERAGIERE = 111 * IOSEPH ARIMATHEA (seltene Schreibweise) = 148 * ISOLIERUNGEN = 148, J:• JAGEN = 37 * JAHR = 37 * JAKOB DER LUEGNER (Symbol-Roman) = 148 * JASPIS = 74 * JESUS = 74 * JUGENDWEIHE = 111, K:• KARITATIV = 111 * KATASTROPHEN = 148 * KATHOLISCHE = 111 * KEIL = 37 * KELTISCHES = 111 * KERNENERGIE = 111 * KIEL = 37 * KIRLIAN (Fotografie) = 74 * KODIER BINAER = 111 * KODIER PERIODEN = 148 * KOEXISTENZ = 148 * KOMMUNIKATIONEN = 185 * KOMPROMISS = 148 * KONDITION = 111 * KONKAV = 74 * KORALLE = 74 * KORONA = 74 * KOSMONAUTEN = 148 * KRISENHERD = 111 * KRUX = 74 * KUBUS = 74 * KUENSTLICH HERBEIGEFUEHRT = 259 * KURIOSITAET = 148 * KZ = 37, L:• * LEDIG = 37 * LEGAL = 37 * LEUCHTE = 74 * LIDL = 37 * LONDON = 74 * LONDINIUM = 111 (Der altrömische Name von London.) * LUCIFER = 74, M:• * MAER = 37 * MAGID DAVID (laut dem "Lexikon der Esoterik" eine weitere Bezeichnung für "Davidstern") = 74 * MAITREYAS (Guru) = 111 * MATURA = 74 * MEHRSPRACHIG = 111 * METAMORPHOSE = 148 * MITGEFUEHLE = 111 * MODERNISIEREN = 148 * MONOLITHE = 111 * MONTE SALVERI (der Vatikanhügel.) = 148 * MORGENSTERN = 148 * MORNINGSTAR = 148 * MORPHOGENETIC (Englischsprachig für Morphogenetisch. Theorie nach Rupert Sheldrake.) = 148 * MULTIFUNKTION = 185 * MYSTERIOES = 148, N:•* NARZISSE = 111 * NATUERLICH = 111 * NATUR = 74 * NERVOSITAET = 148 * NEUGEBORENE = 111 * NEUROSEN = 111* NEW YORK = 111 * NITRID = 74 (Metall-Stickstoff-Verbindung)* NOTLAGE = 74 * NOTWENDIG = 111, O:• * ODEM = 37 * OO7 = 37 * OKTAVE = 74 * OPFERN = 74 * OPIUM = 74 * OPPORTUNISTISCH = 222 (OPPORTUNISMUS = 216 = 6x6x6) * OPPOSITION = 148 * OPTIMA = 74 * ORDERN = 74 * ORDNEND = 74* OSTARA = 74 (Göttin der Fruchtbarkeit), P:• * PARALYSEN = 111 (ein Krankheitsbild) * PENDANT = 74 * PERFECTION = 111 * PERIODISCHE = 111 * PERMANENTE = 111 * PETRUS SCHLUESSEL = 222 * PFINGSTROSE = 148 * PFLEGEBEDUERFTIG = 148 * PFLICHT = 74 * PFLUGSCHAR = 111 (SCHWERTER ZU PFLUGSCHAREN = 296) * POINT = 74 * POLITISCH = 111 * POLSPRUENGE = 148 * PREKAER = 74 * PROGRESSIV = 148, PROJECT BLUEBEAM = 148 (im Additiven Primzahlalphabet mit 407 beziffert. Damit ist dies der erste Begriff der in beiden Additiven Alphabeten eine 37er Relevanz aufzeigt.) Q:* QUADRATZAHLEN = 148 * QUERULANTEN = 148, R:• * RAFFINIERTE = 111 * RAKETEN = 74 * RAR = 37... RARITAETEN = 111 * REBELLIONEN = 111 * RECHENARTEN = 111 * REGISTRIERT = 148 * RENATURIEREN = 148 * RESOLUTION = 148 * RETTUNG NAHT = 148 * RFID = 37 (Kürzel für eine neue Art des Informationschips) * RICHTIG = 74 * ROULETT (selten) = 111 * RUNDERNEUERUNG = 185 *, S:• SANKT PETRI DOM BREMEN = 222 * SANTA CLAUS = 111 * SANTA MARIA DEL MONTE = 222 (vorherige Bezeichnung des “Castel del Monte”.) * SAUBERKEIT = 111 * SCHAF = 37 * SCHEMATISIEREN = 148 * SCHLACHT = 74 * SCHLAEUE = 74 * SCHLAUERWEISE = 148 * SCHLUESSE = 111 * SCHMERZEN = 111 * SCHORNSTEINFEGER (Glückssymbol) = 185 * SCHWARZE HELIKOPTER = 222 * SCHWEIG = 74 * SEAL = 37 (engl. Siegel) * SEELENLOSE = 111 * SEKTEN = 74 * SEMANTISCH = 111 * SICH AMORTISIEREN = 185 (sich rechnen lassen) * SIEBEN SIEGEL = 111 (siehe Johannesoffenbarung) * SIEG HEIL (Motto der Nazis)= 74 * SIMPEL = 74 * SKRUPELLOS = 148 * SONNENSTEIN = 148 * SPEKTRALFARBEN = 148 * SPIEGELVERKEHRTE = 185 * SPUR = 74 * STAATSGEWALT = 148 * STARKE = 74 * STELLENWEISE = 148 * STERNENTOR (Stargate) = 148 * STRUKTUR = 148 * SUSPEKT = 111, T:• * TABAK UND ALKOHOL = 148 * TANTRA = 74 * TAPFERKEIT = 111 * TAROT = 74 * TEMPELANLAGE = 111 * TEMPORAER = 111 * TEUTATES (Gallischer Gott) = 111 * THE FREEMASONS = 148 (Die Freimaurer) * TOLERANZ = 111 * TRAEGER = 74 * TRAUMA = 74 * TREFFEN = 74 * TRIGONOM = 111 * TUGENDHAFTE = 111 * TURINER GRABTUCH = 185 * TYRANNEN = 111, U:• UEBERLIEFERUNG = 148 * UMDREHUNG = 111 * UMWEGE = 74 * UNART = 74 * UNGETUEME = 111 * UNRAT = 74 * UNTEN = 74 * UNTERGEBEN = 111 * UNTERIRDISCH = 148 * UNTERSUCHEN = 148 * UNTERWANDERUNG = 185 * UNZUFRIEDENHEIT = 185 * UNZUGAENGLICH = 148 * UTOPISCH = 111 * V:• VEGETATIV = 111 * VERBORGENE = 111 * VEREINFACHT = 111 * VERGAENGLICH = 111 * VERGEWALTIGEN = 148 * VERGIFTUNGEN = 148 * VERNEINUNGEN = 148 * VERSCHOBEN = 111 * VERSOEHNUNG = 148 * VERSTRAHLTE = 148 * VERSUENDIGUNGEN = 185 * VERZICHT = 111 * VOLLSTAENDIGKEIT = 185 * VORNE = 74, W:• WAAGE = 37 * WAFFENSTILLSTAND = 185 * WAHRHEITEN = 111 * WAHRSCHEINLICHKEIT = 185 * WEHMUETIG = 111 * WILLKUER = 111 * WINKEL = 74 * WITCHCRAFT = 111 (Englisch für Hexenkraft) * WORD PROGRAM = 148 * WORLD TRADE CENTER = 185 * WORLD WAR ONE = 148 * WORT REKOMBINATION = 222 * WUNDERBARE = 111, X: X-CHROMOSOME (englisch)= 148, Y: Z:• ZEIGEFINGER (Einzahl wie Mehrzahl) = 111 * ZELLEN = 74 * ZENIT = 74 * ZEREBRALES = 111 * ZIEGENFISCH = 111 (Vorläufersymbol des Sternzeichens Steinbock)* ZIGARETTE = 111 *ZIRKULIEREN = 148 * ZWEIFELSFREIE = 148, (diese Liste wird in Zukunft erweitert!) Additives +1er ABC (IEOUA Version) Nehmen wir das herkömmliche Additive +1er Alphabet (A=1, Z=26) und tauschen lediglich die Vokale in ihrer Reihenfolge von AEIOU zu IEOUA um (in Anlehnung an den IEOVA Aspekt), erscheinen 37er Wortwerte, die unter der herkömmlichen Fassung (AEIOU) keine Besonderheit aufwiesen: *ALLAH = 74 *AUSWECHSELUNGEN = 185 *BAALBEK = 74 *DER ERZENGEL GABRIEL = 185 *DIE BUNDESLADE = 111 *DIE DREI SECHSEN = 111 *DIE ZEHN GEBOTE = 111 *ENTTAEUSCHUNGEN = 185 *FISCH = 37 *GEHEIMBUND = 74 *GEORGE WALKER BUSH = 185 *GOTTESDIENSTE = 148 *HERZINFARKT = 148 *HOLLYWOOD = 111 *KOMPLEXE MUSTER = 185 *KORNKREISE = 111 *MARIA = 74 *MENSCHENZAHL = 111 *NARBEN = 74 *OSMOSE = 74 (Interessant bezüglich des ersten Osmose- Kraftwerks in Norwegen) *PAPA = 74 *SADISMUS = 111 *SCHWINGUNG = 111 *SEHNSUCHT = 111 *SOPHIA = 74 *VERAENDERUNG = 148 *VERFLUCHT SEIN = 148 *VERGLUEHEN = 111 *VERGNUEGUNGEN = 148 *VERLUST =111 *VERKNUEPFUNG = 148 *VERSAGEN = 111 *VERSCHWOERUNGEN = 185 *VERTRAG = 111 *VORHERSEHUNG = 148 *WAEHRUNG = 111 *WIEDERHOLUNGEN = 148 Es sind auch einige Sätze dabei, die einen solchen Wert aufweisen. *ALLAH IST DER EINE GOTT = 222 (Interessant unter dem Aspekt von IEOUA - Jehova) *ATOMKRAFTWERKE SIND GEFAEHRLICH = 333 *DER ELFTE SEPTEMBER ZWEITAUSENDEINS = 370 *DIE APOLLO MONDLANDUNGEN HABEN NICHT STATTGEFUNDEN = 481 *DIE GEFALLENEN = 111, ENGEL LEITEN UNS = 148 (zusammen 259) *DIE GEFALLENEN ENGEL UND IHR ANFUEHRER LUZIFER = 407, KAMEN AUF DIE ERDE = 148 (zusammen 555) *DIE GEFALLENEN ENGEL UND IHR ANFUEHRER LUZIFER = 407, SCHUFEN DIE VORLAEUFER DER MENSCHLICHEN HOCHKULTUREN = 481 (zusammen 888) *GOTT IST IMMER BEI EUCH = 185 *GOTT IST IN JEDEM = 148 *KINDESMISSBRAUCH IST EINE TODSUENDE = 333 *KORNKREISE SIND BOTSCHAFTEN VON MUTTER ERDE = 444 *KORNKREISE SIND EINE BOTSCHAFT VON UFO’S = 370 *SING DIE 5 VOKALE UND DU WIRST GESUND = 333 (hat mit Obertönen zu tun) *SINGE IEOUA UND GENESE = 185 (hat mit Obertönen zu tun) *SCHWERES ERDBEBEN AUF HAITI AM ZWOELFTEN JANUAR ZWEITAUSENDUNDZEHN = 740 *WEITERES SCHWERES ERDBEBEN AUF HAITI AM 20STEN JANUAR = 555... 2010. 8 TAGE NACH DEM ERSTEN. = 2775 = 75x 37 (Hier werden die Zahlen 20, 2010, 8 als ihr eigentlicher Wert addiert.) *WEITERES SCHWERES ERDBEBEN AUF HAITI AM 24STEN MAERZ 2010 = 2553 = 69x37 (Hier werden die Zahlen 24 und 2010 als ihr eigener Wert addiert)(ich hoffe dass ich falsch liege!) Fortsetzung folgt... 37er DATEN *SCHALLGESCHWINDIGKEIT = ca. 333 Meter in der Sekunde. *Alle AMERICAN EXPRESS Kartennummern beginnen mit der 37. *In den ersten 888 Dezimalstellen der Zahl PI, kommt die Ziffer 8, genau 88 mal vor. *Die beiden Päpste JOHANNES PAUL DER ERSTE wie auch DER ZWEITE, wurden jeweils durch ein Konklave von 111 Kardinälen gewählt. *Der Stephansdom zu Wien ist 111 Fuß breit, 333 Fuß lang und dessen Südturm hat eine Höhe von 444 Fuß. *Die SPHINX von GIZEH, ist 74 Meter lang und 21 Meter hoch (21 = 3x7 Meter). *Die Masse der Sonne ist 333.000 höher als die der Erde, zudem dreht sie sich an ihren Polen in 36-37 Tagen einmal um sich selbst. *Die mittlere Entfernung zwischen Sonne und Erde beträgt 148.000.000 Kilometer. *Die CHEOPS-PYRAMIDE war einst 148 Meter hoch. *Washington-Monument (Freimaurersymbol) Höhe:555 Fuß. *Die Saturn-V-Rakete hat eine Höhe von 111 Metern vorzuweisen. *FRANKFURT/MAIN EZB-Bankgebäude, Höhe: 148 Meter. COMMERZBANK-Gebäude, Höhe: 259 Meter. Zudem ruht der Commerzbank-Tower auf 111 Stahlbetonpfählen. *Der 37ste Präsident der USA, Richard Nixon, sprach bei seinem Rücktritt: "Dies ist das 37ste mal, dass ich zu Ihnen aus diesem Raum (Oval-Office) spreche." *Es gibt 37 US-Federal-Reserve-Banks. *ASSUAN-DAMM, Höhe: 111 Meter. *DREI-SCHLUCHTENDAMM, Höhe der Staumauer: 185 Meter. *Wismar, St. Nikolai-Kirche, Mittelschiffhöhe: 37 Meter. *Koblenz, Kaiser-Wilhelm-Denkmal, Höhe: 37 Meter. *Basel hat die tiefste Lage aller Schweizer Städte nördlich der Alpen. Die 37 Quadratkilometer große Stadt mit ihren beiden Landgemeinden liegt beidseitig des Rheins, und ist eingebettet im Dreieck von Schweizer Jura, Schwarzwald (D) und Vogesen (F). *Das berühmte Disneyworld umfasst 111 Quadratkilometer. *Samara, Industriestadt in Russland, Tiefe des Stalinbunkers: 37 Meter. *Chemnitz-Universität, Front: Länge 74 Meter, Höhe 21 Meter. *Tschernobyl, Höhe der Betonverkleidung: 74 Meter. *Die Geiselnahme in der Iranischen Botschaft von 1980 dauerte 444 Tage. *Die durchschnittliche Körpertemperatur eines Menschen liegt bei 37 Grad Celsius. *Der Marstag (Sol) ist dem Erdtag gegenüber 37 Minuten länger. *Romulus regierte 37 Jahre lang, bevor er von Mars selbst entführt wurde. *In der Mitochondrial-DNS befinden sich 37 Gene. *Angeblich besaß die legendäre Festung Massada 37 Türme. *Kathedrale Notre-Dame-de-CHARTRES: Die Höhe der oberen Wölbung der Kuppel beträgt 37 Meter, in 37 Meter Tiefe hingegen fließt das Wasser. *William Shakespeare verfasste 37 Theaterstücke. *Hannibal führte auf seinem Zug über die Alpen 37 Elefanten mit sich. *Die Höhe des Schlusssteins der Kathedrale von Troyes ist 88 Fuß und 8 Zoll. *Bei MACH 2 durchquert ein Flugzeug alle drei Minuten 100 Kilometer oder 555 Meter die Sekunde. *Nach den Erzählungen von Maria Valtorta waren beim Kreuzgang sowie der Kreuzigung Jesu, 111 Römische Soldaten anwesend: 100 Soldaten - 10 Hauptmänner und ein Befehlshaber (Longinus). *Der Schriftsteller Sédir erwähnt in seinem Werk: "Die Krönung des Werkes" im Kapitel "Der Garten der Ölbäume", dass Pontius Pilatus dem Hohepriester Kaiphas 555 Männer lieh, um die Ausgänge des Gartens Gethsemane abzuriegeln. *Und noch einmal CHARTRES: das Labyrinth auf dem Fußboden der Kathedrale hat die exakte Länge von 666 Fuß. *Um 888 Episoden der Serie "Lindenstraße" nonstop anzusehen, würde man 18,5 Tage benötigen. Pro Folge werden rund 185 Meter MAZ-Band verarbeitet. *Titanic: Zwischen der Sichtung des Eisberges und der darauf folgenden Kollision lagen angeblich 37 Sekunden. *666 ist die Zahl der Jahre, in der die Jahreseckpunkte (wenn wir die orientalische Präzessionskonstante verwenden) von einem Dekan (von je 10 Grad)zum nächsten präzisieren. *Das Roulette umfasst 37 Nummern (1-36 & 0). *Der Felsendom in Jerusalem besitzt ein in den Boden eingearbeitetes, doppeltes Viereck; jede Seite misst dabei 88 Fuß und 8 Zoll. *Japan: Im Norden des Landes liegt das Dorf Herai. Dessen Bewohner behaupten, dass nach der Auferstehung Jesu, dieser zu ihnen gekommen wäre, um bei ihnen zu leben. Zudem hätte er eine Japanerin geheiratet (mit der angeblich 3 Kinder hatte). Mit seiner Frau pflegte er die Armen und Kranken und verstarb im Alter von 111 Jahren (und wurde in Herai beerdigt). *Nach der apokryphen Geschichte von Josef dem Zimmermann (Ziehvater des Jesus) verstarb auch dieser im Alter von 111. *666 ist das Gewicht des Goldes in Talenten, das Salomon in einem Jahr an "Steuern" erhielt. *Die Hinduistische Bezeichnung für Jesus ist ISHA und das ergibt im Additiven +1er Abc (A=1, Z=26) eine einfache 37. *Im Sanskrit bedeutet die 37 soviel wie Ewigkeit. *Im Sommer 1998 (54 x 37) stürzte der Flug SR 111 unter mysteriösen Umständen ab. Selbst wenn wir die Lettern S+R im Additiven +1er Abc addieren, taucht die 37 auf. *Die Nachmittagsstunden von 13 Uhr bis einschließlich 24 Uhr ergeben zusammenaddiert eine 222. *Die Wintersonnenwende findet am 21.12 eines jeden Jahres statt, die Sommersonnenwende hingegen am 21.06! 21.12 wird zu 2112 und 21.06 zu 2106. 2112 minus 2106 = 6. 2112 plus 2106 = 4218 und die geteilt durch die 6 ist gleich 703 oder auch 19 x 37 (im Additiven 37er Abc (A=37, B=74,...) wäre somit der Buchstabe S gekennzeichnet. *Die Periode der verstärkten Sonnenflecken-Aktivitäten, beläuft sich auf 11,1 Jahre. *Die Bevölkerung der Insel Pohnpai teilt ihr Jahr in Abschnitte von 10 Monaten à 36 bzw. 37 Tagen auf. *Das 37ste chemische Element ist Rubidium. *In der Abteikirche von St. Denis (Frankreich) gibt es 37 zehn Meter hohe Fenster, die den Innenraum erhellen. *Im TAI CHI CHUAN bildet die Handform die Basis zum Erlernen des Tai Chi. 37 verschiedene Bewegungsabläufe fließen ineinander über. *Die leider schon verstorbene Kinderbuchautorin ASTRID LINDGREN veröffentlichte ihr erstes Buch mit 37 Jahren. *Die "gläserne Kapelle" des Dom zu Aachen besitzt eine Länge von 37 Metern, bei 21 (3x7) Metern Breite. *Einschließlich der Cheopspyramide sind es angeblich 37 Pyramiden im Niltal gewesen; dies würde zu der Erwähnung mancher Mythologen passen, die behaupten, dass die alten Ägypter davon überzeugt gewesen sind, dass es insgesamt 37 Götter gab oder gibt. *Der Dom zu Speyer ist 444 römische Fuß lang und im Mittelschiff 111 römische Fuß hoch. *Rohopium besteht aus 37 Alkaloiden. *Die neun Sinfonien Beethovens sind in insgesamt 37 Sätze gegliedert. *Tibet: Nahe des Ortes Doh-Tarap befindet sich eine Gompa (Kloster); dort ist wie in jedem tibetischen Kloster natürlich eine Gebetstrommel. In diesen Gebetstrommeln stecken aufgerollte Streifen aus Papier, auf denen 111 Mal das "Om Mani Padme Hum" verfasst ist. So werden mit jeder Drehung dieser Trommel 111 Gebete zu Buddha und in die Welt geschickt. *Vor 10 Jahren wurde das Element mit der Ordnungszahl 111 entdeckt. Dies trägt nun den Namen Roentgenium. *Die Bruderschaft des Islam sagt, dass wenn sich drei Einser nicht vereinigen ihr Wert nur 3 beträgt. Vereinigen sie sich aber nach dem Geheimnis der Zahlen, so nehmen sie den Wert 111 an. *Der Turm des Stephansdoms zu Wien ist 7x7x7 Stufen hoch.(Quelle: PM 11/04) *Alfred Hitchcock hatte in seinen Filmen die Angewohnheit kleine Cameo-Auftritte hinzulegen, meist nicht länger als ein paar Sekunden. Insgesamt tat er dies 37 Mal. (Quelle T.V Movie Nr.14/2005) *Am 4.7.2005, dem 185ten Tag des Jahres (5 x 37 Tage), schlug zum ersten Mal in der Geschichte der amerikanischen Raumfahrt eine Sonde mit Namen DEEP IMPACT auf einem Kometen ein. Das Projektil schlug mit gut 37.000 kmh auf dem Brocken auf. 3,7 Sekunden vorher wurde das letzte Bild der Sonde übermittelt. Die Mission selber kostete 333 Millionen Dollar. Desweiteren soll das Projektil ein Gewicht von mehr als 370 Kilo gehabt haben. (Quelle: Reuters & N24) *07.12.05, die Bundesregierung hatte bestätigt, dass sie den Bau und Verkauf zweier U-Boote an Israel mit bis zu 333 Millionen Euro fördern wolle. Damit übernehme Deutschland ein Drittel der Baukosten, teilte der Parlamentarische Verteidigungsstaatssekretär Christian Schmidt(CSU) auf eine Frage der Linkspartei-Abgeordneten Gesine Lötzsch mit. Die Finanzierungshilfe stand unter dem Vorbehalt der Verabschiedung des Haushalts 2006 im Bundestag. *Intel-Logo wurde nach 37 Jahren ausrangiert!' '''Neuer Marketingchef hinterlässt seine Spuren.' Vor dem Hintergrund einer neuen Markenpolitik wird der US-Chiphersteller Intel sein 37 Jahre altes Firmenlogo neu gestalten. Demnach soll das bisherige Intel-Logo mit dem tiefgestellten 'e' ersetzt werden durch ein Logo, das den Firmennamen eingerahmt von einem ovalen Wirbel zeigt. Auch das Markenzeichen 'Intel Inside' hat ausgedient.(Quelle : silicon. de 30.12.2005) *Groom Lake / USA - In amerikanischen Internetforen ist vor einiger Zeit erneut eine große Diskussion über die '''Area 51 ausgebrochen. Im Mittelpunkt der neuen Auseinandersetzungen und Gespräche stehen seltsame Zeichen, die circa 100 Kilometer westlich der bekannten Geheimbasis Area 51 im Boden zu sehen sind. Satellitenbilder, die durch den Internetdienst Google Earth gestreamt werden, zeigen unter anderem einen riesigen sechszackigen Stern sowie zwei weitere Anlagen in der Form eines Fadenkreuzes. Einige Anlagen sind, nach Meinung einiger Forennutzer, nicht zufällig gebaut worden, da sie eine auffällige Nordausrichtung entlang der Magnetlinien und nicht in Richtung des geografischen Nordpols zeigen. Google Earth Koordinaten: *Stern : 37 Grad 24'05.21" N/116 Grad 52'04.92" W *Kreuz 1: 37 Grad 33'50.12" N/116 Grad 51'04.07" W *Kreuz 2: 37 Grad 25'00.12" N/116 Grad 51'32.35" W (Quelle : (Li) Paranews.net) *'666 Tage' saß Erich von Däniken in den Jahren 1970/71, als Häftling (wegen angeblicher Plagiatsvorwürfe) in einer Strafvollzugsanstalt, bei Regensdorf/Schweiz ein. In dieser Zeit schrieb er dann seinen zweiten Bestseller "Zurück zu den Sternen". *Am 11. Juni 2006 war Vollmond, doch seit dem 18. Juni 1932 war kein Vollmond mehr so tief über dem Südhorizont zu sehen, wie in diesem Jahr. Die Anzahl der Jahre zwischen beiden Daten, beträgt 74. *'Grade und Bogenmaß': Denkt man sich einen Meridian (Großkreis) als um die Erde gelegten Umfang, so beträgt dieser ca. 40.000 km. Jeder Meridian wird durch die Breitenkreise in 360 Grade geteilt. Dabei bildet jeder Grad ein Stück (Bogen) des Meridians (Umfanges). Wir können damit die Breitengrade auch als Entfernungen angeben, da ja der Bogen von einem Breitengrad zum anderen überall gleich ist:40.000 km/360 = 111 km = 1 Grad. 111 km/60 = 1,852 km = 1 Bogenminute = 1 Seemeile. 1,852 km/60 = 30,85 m = 1 Bogensekunde. Diese Rechnung kann für Längengrade nicht angewendet werden, da sich ja die Distanzen zwischen den einzelnen Längengraden vom Äquator weg verringern! Lediglich für den Äquator selbst trifft das zu, denn der ist ein Großkreis und entspricht dem Erdumfang! (Quelle: tor.at/resources/leisure/sports/mountain) Also noch mal genauer... 40.000 : 360 = 111,111... und 111 : 60 = 1,85 *Dazu noch folgendes: Zwischen Gebieten verschieden hohen Luftdrucks treten entsprechend dem Luftdruckgefälle Ausgleichsströmungen, Winde, auf, die in den bodennahen Schichten (infolge der Bodenreibung) von Gebieten höheren Luftdrucks zu solchen tieferen Luftdrucks wehen, in höheren Schichten jedoch normal zum sog. Druckgradienten. Als Druckgradient wird die Abnahme des Luftdrucks auf einer bestimmten horizontalen Entfernung (111 km) senkrecht zu den Isobaren (bzw. Isohypsen) bezeichnet. (Quelle: www.meteoschweiz.ch) *Die Durchschnittsgeschwindigkeit unseres Mondes beträgt 3700 km/h *'9/11: Zwischen dem Start von Flug AA11 in Boston (08.00) und dem Einsturz des zweiten Turms des WTC (10.28), vergingen 148 (4x 37) Minuten.' * In der Nacht vom 03.03. auf den 04.03.2007 fand über Europa eine totale Mondfinsternis statt. Ab 22.30 Uhr trat der Mond in den Schatten der Erde ein, und von 23.44 bis 0.58 Uhr kam es zu einer totalen Verdunkelung. Die Phase der totalen Verdunkelung betrug somit 74 Minuten. * Der Siedepunkt von Schwefel liegt bei 444 Grad Celsius. * Das Mittelschiff der Kathedrale Saint-Étienne von Bourges in Frankreich hat eine Länge von 333 Fuß. * Lissabon: Der "Vascoda-Gama-Turm" hat eine Höhe von 148 Metern. * Rotterdam: Der Euromast hat eine Gesamthöhe von 185 Metern aufzuweisen. * Geislingen: Europas größte Stahlbetonbrücke ist 185 Meter hoch. * Lesotho: Der Katsedamm ist 185 Meter hoch. * Kairo: Der gleichnamige Turm ist 185 Meter hoch. * Toronto: Der "Canada National Tower" weist eine Höhe von 555 Metern auf (mit Antenne). * Peking: Die sogenannte "Verbotene Stadt" besteht aus 999 Räumen. * Antarktis: Das Rockefeller- Plateau wird mit einer Höhe von 666 Metern angegeben. * Das angeblich größte Glockenspiel der Welt, befindet sich in der "Riverside Church" in New York. Es besteht aus 74 Klangkörpern. Doch auch der "Rote Turm" von Halle hat ein "Carillon" mit 74 Glocken. * Burma: 777 Stufen, führen hoch zum "Papa Taungkalat"... dem Berg der Götter. * Lhasa: Der dortige "Weiße Palast" hat 999 Räume. DIESE LISTE WIRD FORTGEFÜHRT... = HISTORISCHE EREIGNISSE = Um eine Relevanz zum Takt der 37 herzustellen, brauchen wir einen Fixpunkt. Von diesem Punkt dann, werden wir die Tage beginnen abzuzählen. Diese Basis ist fürs erste der wirkliche Millenniumswechsel vom 01.01.01. Von hieraus, werden wir uns durch die Zeiten bewegen und auf bedeutsame Ereignisse stoßen, die irgendwie alle immens wichtig waren. *Beginnen wir mit dem 26.04.2002. An diesem Tag fand der bis dato schlimmste Amoklauf der deutschen Geschichte statt. In Erfurt erschoss der Schüler ROBERT STEINHAEUSER sechzehn Menschen (Mitschüler wie Lehrer). Der Name des Täters ergibt im Additiven +1er Abc (A=1,Z=26) eine 222. Der Lehrer, der ihn letztlich stoppen konnte, ist RAINER HEISE gewesen. Dessen Name wird nach selben Schema, zur 111! "111" war auch die Nummer des Raumes, in welchem Robert von Herrn Heise eingeschlossen wurde - und wo er sich später selbst richtete. Der 26.04.02 war der 481ste Tag, seit dem 01.01.01. Und das sind 13 x 37 Tage. Nebenbei sei angemerkt, dass die 13 im Tarot der Trumpf des Todes ist. Zum selben Zeitpunkt wurde in Berlin über eine Verschärfung des Waffenrechtes debattiert. *111 Tage nach diesem Massaker, erreichte die SAECHSISCHE SINTFLUT von 2002 ihren höchsten Stand nach 1845. Der alte Rekord wurde um satte 90 Zentimeter überboten. SAECHSISCHE SINTFLUT ergibt im Additiven +1er Abc eine 220 und die mit dem Jahr 2002 addiert, macht eine magische 2222 (das geht zwar nicht durch 37 - ist aber dennoch kurios). *Unser aller Mauerfall vom 9/10 November 1989 war die Geburtsstunde des neuen Europas. Dieses Großereignis war 4070 Tage vom 01.01.01. entfernt. Dies sind 110 x 37 Einheiten à 24 Stunden. *Am 20.03.2003 begann um 3.33 MEZ, der zweite Golfkrieg. Dies sind exakt 555 Tage nach dem 11. September 2001. (Hier kommt der Millenniumswechsel mal nicht als Basis daher.). *Kehren wir zum 26. April zurück, doch nicht 2002, sondern in das Jahr 1986. An diesem Tag kam TSCHERNOBYL über Europa. Mit Beginn dieses Desaster-Tages der Menschheitshistorie waren es noch 5365 Tage bis zum 01.01.01. (einschließlich). Das sind dann zusammen 145 x 37 Tage. *Die Unterzeichnung der Abrüstungsverträge zwischen GORBATSCHOW & REAGAN fand am 08.12.1987 statt. Von da an waren es noch 4773 Tage bis zum Rutsch ins dritte Jahrtausend - oder auch 129 x 37 Tage. *Das bizarre Selbstmordmassaker von WACO/TEXAS passierte am 19.04.1993 = 2812 Tage vom 01.01.01. entfernt. Das sind 79 x 37 Tage. *Nach dem 03.Oktober 1990 (Wiedervereinigung) dauerte es noch genau 3996 Tage bis der 11te September 2001 über die Welt kam. Das sind 108 x 37 Einheiten à 24 Stunden. *Hitler wird am 30. Januar 1933 von Hinderburg zum Reichskanzler angelobt. Am 01.09.1939 beginnt der 2. Weltkrieg. Dazwischen liegen 2405 Tage - oder 65 x 37 Einheiten. *Am 13.03.1938 verkündet Hitler in Linz den Anschluss Österreichs an Deutschland. Dies geschah 22940 Tage - oder 620 x 37 Einheiten - vor dem 01.01.2001. *Am 12.02.1935 stürzte das amerikanische Luftschiff USS Macon (ZRS-5) ins Meer. Am 06.05.1937 explodierte das deutsche Luftschiff Hindenburg in Lakehurst. Vom Beginn des ersten Datums bis zum Beginn des zweiten vergingen 814 Tage = 22x 37. *'Am 28.07.1945 flog eine B-25 in das Empire State Building. 20498 Tage (554 x 37) später, war der 11.09.2001 gekommen.' *Am 20.05.1946 flog ein kleine Maschine der Air Force in das heutige "Trump Building". 20202 Tage (546 x 37) später, folgte der 11.09.2001. Vom 28.07.1945 bis zum (einschließlich) 20.05.1946 sind es natürlich 296 Tage = 8 x 37. *'Am 24.10.1945 tritt die Charta der Vereinten Nationen in Kraft und ist somit Gründungstag der UNO. Am 04.04.1949 wird die NATO ins Leben gerufen... Von 0 Uhr des ersten Datums bis 0 Uhr des zweiten Datums, sind 1258 Tage vergangen (34 x 37).' *04.07.1954: Am 185ten Tag des Jahres gewinnt die deutsche Fußballnationalmannschaft das Endspiel der Fußballweltmeisterschaft in Bern. Das Spiel wurde zur Legende und Spieler wie Helmut Rahn und Fritz Walter zu Ikonen. *'Am 20.01.1961 wird John Fitzgerald Kennedy als 35. Präsident der USA vereidigt. Am 22.11.1963 wird er bei einem Besuch in Dallas erschossen. Seine Amtsperiode dauerte somit 1036 Tage (28 x 37).' *'Am 05.05.1961 flog Alan Shepard als erster Amerikaner für knapp 15 Minuten ins All. Hiernach waren es noch 2997 (81 x 37) Tage bis zum 20.07.1969, dem Tag der "ersten" amerikanischen Mondlandung.' *24.10.1962: Etablierung der Seeblockade während der Kubakrise. Gefährliche Zuspitzung - ein nuklearer Schlagabtausch steht unmittelbar bevor. 13949 Tage - oder 377 x 37 Einheiten - vor dem 01.01.2001. *02.04.1982-15.06.1982: In dieser Zeit, tobte der "Falklandkrieg" zwischen Argentinien und Großbritannien. Die Dauer betrug 74 Tage. *'Am 20.01.1993 übergab der amerikanische Präsident George Bush sein Amt an Bill Clinton. Dieser gab es dann am 20.01.2001 an George W. Bush weiter. Mit Beginn des 20.01.1993 bis zum Tagesende des 20.01.2001 sind insgesamt 2923 oder 79x 37 Tage verstrichen.' *'Am 11. August 1999 fand die große von Nostradamus vorhergesagte Sonnenfinsternis statt. Zuvor waren 222 Tage seit dem 01.01.1999. vergangen. Die Gesamtdauer ihrer totalen Verdunkelung, nahe der Zentrallinie, wies 2 Minuten und 22 Sekunden aus. 222 Tage nach diesem Himmelsspektakel war das Datum von Tag und Nachtgleiche am 21.03.2000 eingetreten'. *06.06.2004: 999 Tage nach 9/11 ist der 60ste Jahrestag der Landung der Alliierten in der Normandie gekommen. Zum ersten Mal nimmt mit Gerhard Schröder ein deutscher Bundeskanzler an diesen Gedenkfeierlichkeiten teil. *'11.06.2005: Die G8-Staaten verkünden den Schuldenerlaß der 18 ärmsten Länder der Welt. 1369 Tage (37 x 37) vorher, war der 11.09.2001 in die Annalen der Geschichte eingegangen.' *Am 29.08.2005 fegte der Hurrikan "Kathrina" über die Südstaaten Mississippi & Louisiana. Dabei wurden die Städte NEW ORLEANS & BILOXI mehr als nur schwer zerstört. Die darauf folgende Sturmflut besorgte den Rest. Dieser "Sturm" gilt nun als die schlimmste Naturkatastrophe der Vereinigten Staaten. Tausende Tote werden für wahrscheinlich gehalten. Der 29.08.2005 war der 1702 Tag nach dem 01.01.01, was 46 x 37 Tage nach Millenniumswechsel sind. Die Ortsbezeichnung NEW ORLEANS ergibt im Additiven Primzahlen ABC (siehe etwas weiter unten) eine 370. *Am 25. 11. 2005 brach mit ungewöhnlicher Wetterlage, der Winter in Nord-, West- u. auch Teilen Südeuropas herein. In manchen Gebieten Deutschlands knickten auf Grund des Sturmtiefs "Thorsten" (das riesige Mengen Schnee auf kleinem Terrain ablud) an die 50 Überlandleitungen unter der Schnee- und Eislast wie Streichhölzer um. Manche Gemeinden (mit über 250.000 Einwohnern) hatten über Tage hinweg keinen Strom. Dies Ereignis begann 37 Tage vor Jahresende. *'11.07.2006' Bombenattentatsserie in Bombay. 7 Explosionen erschüttern fünf Vorortszüge und zwei Bahnhöfe der Millionenmetropole. Fast 200 Tote und an die tausend Verletzte treffen die indische Finanzmetropole im Mark. Am 07.07.2005 ereignete sich die Anschlagsserie von London, die ebenso verstörende Bilder lieferte, wie jene von Bombay. Im Jahr 2004 war es vor London und Bombay zu einer Attentatsserie in Madrid gekommen. Das Datum war der 11.03. Zwischen dem 11.03.2004 und dem 11.07.2006 liegen exakt 851 Tage. Das sind 23x 37 Tageseinheiten. Und vom 07.07.2005 bis einschließlich dem 11.07.2006 sind es genau 370 Tage. Zudem ist auffällig, dass es ab dem 11.03.2004 noch 296 (8 x 37) Tage bis Jahresende waren. Ähnlich wie bei 9/11 hiernach waren es 111 (3 x 37) Tage bis Jahresende. AN DIESER STELLE BITTE ICH ALLE LESER, SELBST NACH HERAUSRAGENDEN EREIGNISSEN ZU SUCHEN!!! UND DIESE HIER EINZUTRAGEN !!! DABEI KÖNNEN SIE JEDEN ERDENKLICHEN FIXPUNKT SELBST AUSSUCHEN. ES GEHT JA DABEI UM DEN 37er-TAKT UND NICHT UM EIN DOGMATISCHES DATUM! VORAB DAFÜR EIN HERZLICHES "MERCI". = DER 37. TAG = Der 6. Februar ist der 37. Tag des Gregorianischen Kalenders. Ein paar prominente Persönlichkeiten, die an diesem Tag geboren wurden, waren u.a.: Adam Weishaupt, 1748 (Gründer der alten bayrischen Illuminaten); Eva Braun, 1912 (Lebensgefährtin von Adolf Hitler) sowie Ronald Reagan im Jahr 1911. * 806 - Ingolstadt wird in der Reichsteilungsurkunde Karls des Großen erstmals als Ingoldes stat, der Stätte des Ingold, erwähnt. * 1531 - Protestantische Fürstentümer organisieren sich im Schmalkaldischen Bund. * 1643 - Abel Tasman entdeckt Fidschi. * 1778 - Frankreich erkennt die Unabhängigkeit der USA an. * 1838 - Der Zulukönig Dingane läßt Pieter Retief und seine Voortrekker bei Friedensverhandlungen ermorden. * 1840 - Mit dem Vertrag von Waitangi fällt Neuseeland unter britische Herrschaft. * 1888 - Deutschland. Die Wehrpflicht verlängert sich auf sieben Jahre. * 1899 - Im Krieg zwischen Spanien und den USA wird ein Friedensvertrag geschlossen. * 1914 - Prinz Wilhelm zu Wied wird Fürst von Albanien. * 1918 - Frauen erhalten in Großbritannien endlich das Wahlrecht. * 1919 - Die gewählte Nationalversammlung der Weimarer Republik tritt zum ersten Mal zusammen. * 1922 - Mit den Unterschriften des Washingtoner Flottenabkommens wird zum ersten Mal in der neueren Geschichte eine multilaterale Abrüstungsvereinbarung getroffen. * 1935 - Die Umgestaltung der Türkei nach westlichem Vorbild erreicht, durch ihren Präsidenten Kemal Atatürk, einen glanzvollen Höhepunkt: Frauen erhalten das aktive und passive Wahlrecht und zum ersten Mal dürfen sich auch Nicht-Moslems ins Parlament wählen lassen. * 1952 - Elizabeth II. wird Königin und Staatsoberhaupt des Vereinigten Königreichs und verschiedener anderer Länder des Commonwealth. * 1955 - Gründung des Verbandes Liberaler Akademiker als "Seniorenverband Liberaler Studenten" in Bonn. * 1958 - Auf dem Flughafen von München verunglückt eine Airspeed Ambassador AS 57 der Britisch European Airways auf dem Wege von Belgrad nach Manchester bei einer Zwischenlandung. 23 von 44 Passagieren, darunter fast die gesamte Mannschaft des englischen Fußballklubs Manchester United, kommen ums Leben. * 1959 - Die deutsche Luftwaffe erhält 300 US-Jagdflugzeuge des Typs Starfighter. Im Laufe der nächsten Jahre stürzen davon 260 Maschinen ab. 110 Piloten kommen dabei ums Leben. * 1968 - Eröffnung der X. Olympischen Winterspiele in Grenoble, bei denen erstmals zwei getrennte deutsche Mannschaften antreten. * 1989 - Erstes Treffen am Runden Tisch in Warschau. Die Kommunisten geben Macht ab. *'1991 - Der Irak bricht die diplomatischen Beziehungen zu den USA, Großbritannien, Frankreich, Italien, Ägypten und Saudi-Arabien wegen „ungerechter militärischer Aggression“ ab.' * 1992 - Der Nachbarschaftsvertrag zwischen Deutschland und Ungarn wird geschlossen. * 1996 - 189 Menschen, darunter 164 deutsche Touristen, sterben beim Absturz einer Boeing 757 der türkischen Fluggesellschaft Birgenair kurz nach dem Start vom Flughafen der Küstenstadt Puerto Plata/Dominikanische Republik ins Meer. Ursache des Absturzes sind technisches und menschlichem Versagen. * 1998 - Frankreichs Präfekt von Korsika Claude Erignac wird von korsischen Separatisten ermordet. * 1999 - Beim Untergang einer indonesischen Fähre vor der Insel Borneo sterben über 300 Menschen. * 2000 - Finnland. Stichwahl zur Wahl des Staatspräsidenten. Tarja Halonen wird als 1. Frau Staatspräsidentin. * 2001 - In Israel wird Ariel Scharon neuer Ministerpräsident. * 2004 - Gerhard Schröder gibt den SPD-Parteivorsitz an Franz Müntefering ab. * 2004 - Moskau/Russland. Bei einem schweren Bombenattentat in der Moskauer U-Bahn kommen morgens 40 Menschen ums Leben; etwa 100 weitere werden verletzt. * 2004 - Papua-Neuguinea. Bei einem Erdbeben der Stärke 7,0 kommen in Neuguinea 37 Menschen ums Leben. * 2010 - Die G7-Staaten erlassen dem vom Erdbeben im Januar des Jahres 2010 schwer getroffenen Haiti die Schulden. Wirtschaft * 1903 - Das Repräsentantenhaus der USA in Washington verabschiedet ein Gesetz über die schärfere Bekämpfung von Trusts. * 1963 - Erstflug einer Boeing 727. * 1964 - Frankreich und Großbritannien beschließen den Bau des Kanaltunnels. * 2002 - Argentinien gibt den Wechselkurs des Peso frei. Wissenschaft und Technik * 1886 - Clemens Winkler entdeckt in Freiberg das Germanium. Religion * 1922 - Kardinal Achille Ratti wird zum Papst gewählt und nimmt den Namen Pius XI. an. Kultur * 1680 - Uraufführung der Oper "L'Honestà negli Amori" von Alessandro Scarlatti im Palazzo Bernini in Rom. * 1727 - Uraufführung der Oper "Don Chisciotte in corte della duchessa" von Antonio Caldara am Teatrino di corte in Wien. * 1737 - Uraufführung der Tragikkomödie "Alessandro in Sidone" von Giovanni Bononcini am Kleinen Hoftheater in Wien. * 1746 - Uraufführung der Oper "Cajo Mario" von Niccolò Jommelli in Bologna. * 1764 - Die Kunstakademie in Leipzig wird gegründet. * 1829 - Uraufführung der Oper "Le Jeune Propriétaire et le vieux fermier" von Adolphe Adam am Théâtre des Nouveautés in Paris. * 1921 - Der erste Langfilm von Charlie Chaplin, "The Kid", wird in New York uraufgeführt. * 1959 - Uraufführung der Oper "La voix humaine" von Francis Poulenc an der Opéra-Comique in Paris. * 1998 - Falco, österreichischer Rock- und Popstar, stirbt bei einem Autounfall in der Dominikanischen Republik. Das Jahr 1998 lässt sich zudem in 54 x 37 gliedern. FALCO als Wortwert, ergibt nach dem Additiven +1er Abc (A=1, Z=26) eine weitere 37. * 2002 - In Berlin eröffnet der Film "Heaven" von Tom Tykwer die Internationalen Filmfestspiele. * 2003 - In Berlin eröffnet der Film "Chicago" von Rob Marshall die Internationalen Filmfestspiele. = DIE DIAGONALGRADE = Die höchste der dreistelligen Schnapszahlen ist die 999, sie entsteht aus 27 x 37 und wäre im Additiven 37er ABC (A=37, Z=962) selbstredend an der 27sten Position. Doch da wir nur 26 Lettern haben (ß,ä,ö und ü zählen nicht dazu) ist dies irrelevant. Irgendwie erschien mir das bedeutend und irgendwie stieß ich dabei auf folgendes Phänomen: Dazu nehmen wir einen Globus und markieren alle Kreuzungspunkte der 37/27sten Längen wie Breitengrade. Dies sind insgesamt 16. Acht oberhalb wie unterhalb des Äquators oder 8 links wie rechts vom Nullten Längengrad. Aus diesen 16 Koordinaten, lassen sich sechs Erdumläufe ableiten, die alle diagonal verlaufen. Unter SIEGEL DES SALOMON auf louxcifr.chapso.de'''sind dazu Bilder zu sehen. Diese sechs Umläufe, ergeben über Nord- wie auch Südpol jeweils einen Davidstern. Auf diesen Diagonalgraden (die sich seltsamerweise den topographischen Besonderheiten der Erde anpassen) liegen mitunter die berühmtesten Orte der Welt. Hier eine kleine Auswahl: *LONDON (wird zweimal passiert) *die Inselkette der ALEUTEN (auch 2x) *RIO DE JANEIRO *BRASIL *NASCA *SANTIAGO DE CUBA *CORPUS CHRISTI/Texas (die Straße die dort hinführt trägt übrigens die Bezeichnung 37) *SYDNEY *MEDINA *MEMPHIS (Texas, wie auch Ägypten) *ISRAEL wird der Länge nach einmal durchquert. Von London aus geht es über AMSTERDAM und BREMEN, nach HAMBURG, so das wir "mit dem Finger auf der Landkarte" MOSKAU knapp unterhalb davon passieren. Der MOUNT EVEREST ist ein weiterer markanter Fixpunkt innerhalb dieses Kuriosums. Ferner befindet sich auch DUBLIN auf einer dieser Routen. Städte wie ROM, NEW YORK oder BERLIN liegen an Linien die sich von den Hauptumläufen ableiten lassen. Der Schnittpunkt vom Nullten Längengrad und Äquator liegt im GOLF VON GUINEA (was im Additiven +1er Abc eine 148 ergibt). '''Erklärungsversuch: Es bleiben eigentlich nur drei Lösungen übrig: Entweder liege ich völlig daneben und es ist alles nur Zufall (was sich anhand der Fülle der hervortretenden Auffindungen eher verneinen lässt) oder es haben präastronautische Götter der Vorzeit Terraforming betrieben oder aber (und das scheint mir am sinnvollsten) handelt es sich um Erdkraftlinien; die Hauptschlagadern unserer Mutter Erde. Über sogenannte "Ley's" wissen wir inzwischen wieder einiges, doch anscheinend wurde das Wissen um die großen Ströme bisher nicht rekapituliert. Ich bleibe weiterhin am Ball (vielleicht ja mit Euch gemeinsam) um mehr darüber zu erfahren. = BAUTEN = In dieser Rubrik werden gelegentlich bestimmte und herausragende Gebäude der Welt beleuchtet. Natürlich nicht ohne den Zusammenhang zur 37 herzustellen: Beginnen wir bei einem alten Castel in Apulien, das sog. CASTEL DEL MONTE (dessen Additiver +1er Wortwert eine 148 = 4x 37 bereithält). Die Summe der Seiten des achteckigen Innenhofs beträgt 111 altägyptische Ellen. Diese Angabe fand ich im Buch von Hanns Christian Huf mit dem Titel: "Sphinx 2: Von Marco Polo bis Rasputin (Bastei-Lübbe)". Der ehemalige Name des Castels war SANTA MARIA DEL MONTE und auch das geht Additiv durch 37 zu teilen. Nämlich als 5 x 37 in 185. Von Apulien nach Innsbruck, in die dortige Diözese. Dort findet sich im Dom zu St. Jakob ("Innsbrucker Dom") ein Taufstein in der Unterkirche, dessen Höhe 37 cm beträgt. Ferner, eine Jakobsleiter, deren Sprossenabstände ebenfalls 37 cm aufzeigen. Selbst der Kubus, auf dem die Leiter ruht, ist mit 37 x 37x 37 cm angegeben. Und die Krönung des Suspekten ist die Tatsache, dass über dem Altar ein vergoldetes Medaillon hängt, dessen Durchmesser selbstverständlich 37 cm beträgt. Hier der Link Dioezese Innsbruck. Nach Überarbeitungen der Seite ist im heutigen Text nichts mehr davon zu lesen, aber die Maße könnten telefonisch erfragt werden. Nun kurz nach Bremen. Der dortige Dom, in dem der ehemalige Illuminat Freiherr v. Knigge ruht, ist eine Kathedrale des Ketzerischen. Hier alles aufzuführen würde den Rahmen sprengen. Es finden sich windende Schlangen um Taukreuze, Templerkreuze, Hinweise, dass Maria Magdalena und Jesus Christus ein Paar mit Kind warenun d einen weiteren 11ten September. Dieser fand jedoch im Jahr 1041 n. Chr., statt, war aber nicht weniger zerstörerisch. Der erste Steindom wurde ein Raub der Flammen. Doch die Pläne für den Neubau lagen schon bereit. Zudem ist nach meinen Berechnungen (offizielle Angaben sind so gut wie nicht vorhanden der Dom 92,5 Meter lang (der zehnte Teil von 925 = 25x 37) und in etwa 37,222 Meter breit (Berechnungen erfolgten aufgrund einer Risszeichnung mit Maßstabsangabe, aus dem Buch: "Der Dom zu Bremen, verlegt bei Hans Köster Verlagsbuchhandlung ISBN 3-7845-4231-X)". Fortsetzung folgt... = GOTT & TEUFEL= Was wäre hierzu noch zu schreiben, was nicht schon geschrieben worden wäre? Vielleicht dieses: Warum endet GOTT mit T und warum fängt TEUFEL damit an? Wie auch im englischen Sprachgewand GOD mit D endet und DEVIL damit beginnt. Ist das mögliche Absicht? Ein Hinweis, dass beides eins ist ? Um es kurz zu machen, zeige ich Euch nun folgendes: GOTT und TEUFEL werden zu GOTTTEUFEL zusammen geschoben. Da drei T aber befremdlich wirken (ob mit neuer oder alter Rechtschreibreform) nehme ich eins hinfort, bleibt GOTTEUFEL und das macht im Additiven +1er Abc (A=1, Z=26) eine 111. GOD und DEVIL werden hiernach zu GODDEVIL. Und auch hier entferne ich ein D, daraus ergibt sich GODEVIL mit einer Additiven 74. GODEVIL kann nun erneut zu GOD-EVIL oder rückwärts zu LIVE-DOG getrennt werden. Hierzu werde ich zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt wieder ansetzen, denn dies ist noch nicht alles. = Der/Die ZEIGEFINGER = In manchen Artikeln zum Thema Illuminaten wird öfters erwähnt, dass die ausgestreckten Zeigefinger ein indirektes Symbol dieser Gruppe sind (auch bei Freimaurern geläufig). Also begann ich mal die Finger meiner Hände zu zählen und dies über die obligatorische 10 hinaus. Dabei ergab sich, dass egal, ob von links oder rechts beginnend die Zeigefinger an 37ster und an 74ster Position liegen (wie gesagt, wenn wir über die 10 hinaus zählen): 37 + 74 = 111 und seltsamerweise ergibt das Wort ZEIGEFINGER (das zudem Einzahl und Mehrzahl ausdrückt) eine Additive 111. Seltsam, aber so ist es! = RÖMISCHE ZAHLEN = Wie wir wissen, galten Buchstaben nicht immer nur als benutzbare Zeichen der Wortgestaltung. Sie wurden auch als Ausdruck von ganzen Zahlen genutzt. Das berühmteste Doppelsystem dieser Art war das der alten Römer. Sie benutzten die Lettern I (1), V (5), X (10), L (50), C (100), D (500) und M (1000) als Möglichkeit, Jahresangaben darzustellen, Heere zu beziffern, Rechnungen zu schreiben und dergleichen mehr. I = 1 stand bei uns an 9ter Position im Abc, V für 5 an 22ter Stelle im Alphabet (da aber das V früher das U repräsentierte, benenne ich V für die 21ste Stelle im Abc), X = 10, bei uns an 24ter Position. L = 50 (12te Position), C = 100 oder an 3ter Stelle im Alphabet, D = 500, also an 4ter stelle im heutigen Letternsystem, M = 1000 und die 13te Position im Abc. Nun zum eigentlichem Anliegen: die Darstellung der 37 in altrömischer Art, sieht dabei so aus: XXXVII X = 24 x 3 = 72 * V = 21 (da damals U) * I = 9 x 2= 18 * Und 72 + 21 + 18 ist zusammen seltsamerweise die so oft erschienende 111. Die 555 lässt sich altrömisch so zusammenfassen: DLV D = 4 + L = 12 + V = 21 = 37. Die 111 als Zahl selbst, wäre demnach CXI, was als 3 + 24 + 9 daherkäme. Doch das macht nur 36 im Endergebnis; doch addieren wir alle ganzen Zahlen von 1 bis 36 (1 + 2 + 3 + ... + 36) kommt die 666 zum Vorschein. = DER PRIMZAHLEN-CODE = Vor kurzem fand ich einen Hinweis auf die Tatsache, dass es bis zur Zahl 100, insgesamt 26 Primzahlen gibt (einschließlich der 1). Daraus lässt sich dann ein weiteres Additives Abc kreieren. Hier der Schlüssel: Nach diesem System ergeben folgende Begriffe und Wörter eine weitere 37er Relevanz: *LUX (lat.Licht)= 185 *ATOM = 148 *TRANSPARENZ = 481 *NIKOTIN = 259 *MATERIELL = 259 *MISCHEN = 185 *CLEOPATRA = 259 *SPONGE BOB = 259 *KONRAD ADENAUER = 370 *FISCH = 111 *ZEHN ZIFFERN = 407 *DEUTSCHE WIEDERVEREINIGUNG = 777 *REALITAET = 259 *SCHEIN = 148 *STERNENSCHEIBE VON NEBRA = 666 *DIE ELOHIM = 185 *GEORGE WALKER BUSH- PRESIDENT OF USA = 999 *Den heiligen Gral sucht man in der Hansestadt Bremen. = 1221 ... *Dort ist er im St.Petri Dom zu finden. = 1147 (31x 37) *Den heiligen Gral sucht und findet man, im St. Petri Dom zu Bremen. = 1665 (45x 37) *SPIEGEL = 185 *HINTER DEM SPIEGEL = 444 *LEGENDE = 111 *SCHROEDIGERS KATZE (Quantenphysik) = 555 *ALBERT EINSTEIN-MATHEMATIKER = 777 *DIE SPEZIELLE RELATIVITAETSTHEORIE = 1036 (28x 37) *GEOMETRIE = 259 *E.T.= 74 *DER VERSUNKENE KONTINENT ATLANTIS = 1110 bei 30 Buchstaben (1110 : 30 = 37) *VORAHNUNGEN = 407 *AMOR UND PSYCHE (Altrömische Legende)= 481 *HELLSICHTIGKEIT (Wahrsagefähigkeit) = 407 *TRUGBILDER = 333 *GESETZE = 259 *WE LIVE IN CYBERSPACE = 555 *DIE REALITAET IST NICHT DAS WAS IHR DENKT = 1036 *THE VIRTUAL REALITY = 666 *DIE MATRIX IST REALITAET = 703 *DAS LICHT TAEUSCHT EUCH ALLE = 666 *DAS LICHT ZEIGT WAHRE LUEGEN (Paradox)= 740 *DIE MONDLANDUNG WAR EINE TAEUSCHUNG = 925 *NOBODY WAS ON THE MOON =703 *SUEDAMERIKA GEHOERTE FRUEHER ZU AFRIKA = 1036 *GERICHT = 185 *HIMMEL = 148 *DIE ERDE IST EINE KUGEL = 481 *MINIMAL = 185 *TADEL = 111 *QUERSUMMEN = 444 *PROGRAMM = 296 (8x 37) *LANGSAM = 185 *GOTT ERSCHUF DAS UNIVERSUM = 925 *GOTT ERSCHUF UNS = 592 *GOTT IST DAS GESAMTE UNIVERSUM = 1036 *DAS UNIVERSUM IST KUENSTLICH = 999 *WIR SIND KUENSTLICH = 629 *WER SCHUF DAS UNIVERSUM = 814 (22x 37! Die 22 ist die göttliche Zahl der jüdischen Religion) *DIE MYSTIK = 333 *BLUME DES LEBENS (Symbol) = 370 *VERNUNFT = 370 *SEARCH = 148 Im ersten Matrix-Film wird das SEARCH PROGRAM erwähnt, dass die "Rebellen" lokalisieren soll. Dies "Search Program" ergibt hier eine 407. Der Ausdruck GUTER GOTT ist ebenfalls mit einer 407 versehen. *DIE VIEHVERSTUEMMELUNGEN (Cattle Mutilations) = 777 *DIE KREISZAHL IST EINE KODIERTE NACHRICHT (PI) = 1036 *HARTZ IV = 333 (die römische Vier, wird zu den Lettern I und V) *SOZIALE UNRUHEN IN DEUTSCHLAND - ZWEITAUSENDUNDVIER = 1665 (damalige Montagsdemos) *ANARCHIE = 148 *CORNWALL FLOOD - TWOTHOUSANDANDFOUR = 1147 *DER ANTICHRIST EXISTIERT = 814 (= 22x 37) *GOTT HAT EINE SPUR HINTERLASSEN = 999 (bei 27 Buchstaben (999:27 = 37) *GOTT IST NATUERLICH KUENSTLICH = 999 (ebenfalls mit 27 Buchstaben) *JESUS - LUZIFER = 518 *BILDERBERG TREFFEN = 407 *HALLOWEEN WAR "ALL HOLLOWS EVE" = 851 (= 23x 37) *In Konjunktion zum Abschnitt "GOTTEUFEL", sei erwähnt, dass der Terminus JESUS mit S endet, sowie SATAN mit jenem Buchstaben beginnt. Fügen wir beide Begriffe zu einem, und nehmen aus der Verschmelzung (wie bei "Gott(t)eufel" oder "God(d)evil") einen Angrenzungsbuchstaben (S) fort, dann bringt der Neubegriff "JESUSATAN" im Additiven Primzahlenalphabet, eine 333 hervor. Bei 9 Lettern gesamt. 333 : 9 = 37 *ENTSCHLUESSEL DAS RAETSEL DER ZAHL SIEBENUNDDREISSIG = 1480 = 40x 37 *KOMPRIMIERTES WISSEN IST IN ALLEM = 1073 = 29x 37 *QUADRATUR DES KREISES = 703 *UFO CRASH AT ROSWELL AT YEAR NINETEENFOURTYSEVEN = 1628 = 44x 37 *JESUS CHRISTUS WURDE GEKREUZIGT = 1184 = 32x 37 *DER HEILIGE GRAL, KAM MIT MARIA MAGDALENA NACH SUEDFRANKREICH = 1184 *LUZIFER FIEL AUF DIE ERDE = 555 *LUZIFER IST EIN FREUND = 703 *LUZIFER IST EIN FREUND...UND KEIN FEIND = 999 *LUZIFER KAM ALS JESUS CHRISTUS = 1036 (Was zur Aussage im letzten Buch des neuen Testaments passen würde, wo Jesus sich als Morgenstern bezeichnet. Denn der Morgenstern hieß bei den alten Römern ja einst LUCIFER. *DIE SOWJETUNION LÖSTE SICH AUF = 925 *IM JAHR ZWEITAUSENDUNDFUENF...WINTERCHAOS IN EUROPA = 1554 = 42x 37 *'THE WHORE BABYLON IS NEW YORK CITY = 1110 = 30x 37' * DIE PIUSBRUDERSCHAFT = 592 = 16 x 37 * CODEX ALIMENTARIUS = 555 = 15 x 37 (Eine umstrittene Agenda über die Reinheit von Lebensmitteln) *BEWUSSTSEINSKONTROLLE = 888 *LES BERGERS D'ARCADIE = 407 (Gemälde von Nicolas Poussin; besser bekannt als "Die Hirten in Arkadien") *SOLLOG = 222 (Pseudonym eines in den 1990ern aufgetauchten, aber sehr umstrittenen, Propheten, der auch straffällig geworden ist.SOLLOG bedeutet angeblich "Son of Light, Light of God") *JOHN PATRICK ENNIS = 518 ( Richtiger Name von SOLLOG) *SUGGESTION = 444 Nicht minder interessant als diese Auffindungen, war folgendes Phänomen. Die Kennzeichnung kardinaler Polaritäten, durch subtrahieren der Wortwerte beider Bezeichnungspole. Im Klartext also... *EVA (81) minus ADAM (44) = 37 *HASS (140) minus LIEBE (66) = 74 *HEISS (165) minus KALT (128) = 37 *DEVIL (135) minus GOD (61) = 74 *DU (76) minus ICH (39) = 37 *FREUND (194) minus FEIND (83) = 111 *SALZ (190) minus PFEFFER (153) = 37 *TEILCHEN (192) minus WELLE (155) = 37 *ORDNUNG (273) minus CHAOS (125) = 148 *STRAFE (206) minus LOHN (132) = 74 *VERWELKEN (333 !) minus AUFBLUEHEN (259 !) = 74. Addiert = 592 : 74 = 8 Symbol des ewigen Wandels. *MOUSE (219) minus CAT (71) = 148 *VOLL (178) minus LEER (104) = 74 *SLOW (214) minus FAST (140) = 74 *WEIT (172) minus ENG (61) = 111 *DESINTERESSE (402) minus NEUGIER (217) = 185 *STAMM (203) minus AST (129) = 74 *'VERSENKUNG (402) minus ERHEBUNG (217) = 185' *'ZUSAMMEN (352) minus ALLEIN (130) = 222' *'LE DIEU (frz. Der Gott) (140) minus LE DIABLE (Der Teufel) (103) = 37' Es folgen weitere Polaritäten, deren relevante Werte aber durch Addition zustande kamen: *SCHWER (226) plus LEICHT (144) = 370 *PUNKT (255) plus STRICH (226) = 481 (=13x 37) *YOU (203) plus I (19) = 222 *WELKEN (194) plus BLUEHEN (176) = 370 *ADDIEREN (144 !) plus SUBTRAHIEREN (411 !) = 555 *AUSSAAT (263) plus ERNTE (181) = 444 *GEWONNEN (272) plus VERLOREN (320) = 592 (=16x 37) *'DIKTATUR (318) plus DEMOKRATIE (274) = 592' *'EWIG (118) plus NIE (67) = 185' Ziemlich erstaunlich, dass zwei verschiedene Arten des Additiven Alphabets, doch so bezeichnende und ergänzende Aussagen in der Codierung (mit Hilfe des 37er Schlüssels) parat halten. Selbstverständlich, werden bei weiteren Auffindungen beide Listen ergänzt. =DIE HURE BABYLON = Dieser Abschnitt wird sich mit dem prophetischen Teil der Johannesoffenbarung des Neuen Testaments auseinander setzen. Durch einen obskuren Zufall erhielt ich die Möglichkeit, die Stadt die mit dem Synonym der Hure Babylon behaftet ist zu entschleiern. Eine Abhandlung von mir darüber, wurde bereits im MAGAZIN 2000 plus (Heft 194) veröffentlicht (diese ist über den ARGO-VERLAG zu beziehen). Daher wird es hier nur eine komprimierte Form geben. Die meisten Menschen die sich mit der Bibel und speziell mit der Offenbarung des Johannes befassten... waren der Meinung, dass die Hure Babylon mit Rom zu identifizieren sei. Allein schon durch den Umstand dass von einer Stadt die Rede war/ist die auf sieben Hügeln erbaut wurde, was der Legende nach auf Rom zutrifft. Doch dies erschien mir von jeher zu offensichtlich. Daher begann ich vor gut einem Jahr mit der ANAGRAM - ANALYSE des Begriffes selbst... und fand etwas "merk-würdiges" heraus. Der Terminus H'URE' BAB'Y'''L'ON''' beinhaltet ein paar Lettern, die mich in Erstaunen versetzten. Diese seien nun hervorgehoben. Die in Klammern gehaltenen Buchstaben URE Y ON bilden in neu arrangierter Form den fast komplett "eingedeutschten" Fast-Begriff NEU YOR.... Nur das obligatorische K fehlte. So entschied ich mich den englichen Terminus W'H'ORE BAB'Y'''LO'N''' zu untersuchen. Und auch hier ergab sich eine fast unheimliche Übereinstimmung zum deutschsprachigen Pendant. Hier ebenfalls hervorgehoben. Diese eingefassten Schriftzeichen ergaben ebenfalls in umgestellter Form zu 85 Prozent den Begriff NEW YOR..., doch auch hier fehlte das K. Übrig blieben die Buchstaben HBABL und O, was mich natürlich weiterhin verwirrte. Es dauerte eine gewisse Zeit um hinter das Geheimnis zu kommen... Um das Geheimnis zu lösen bedarf es einer Regeländerung der Grundrechenarten. Und diese zu ändernde Regel besagt, dass um eine reguläre mathematische Aufgabe zu lösen... generell PUNKT VOR STRICH gerechnet wird. Doch nach meiner nun fünfjährigen Studie mit mystischen Zahlenproportionen, bin ich zu dem Schluss gekommen... das sich diese Regel nur auf quantitative Werte beschränkt, nicht auf mystisch qualitative. Daher verwarf ich dieses "Gesetz" der Mathematik und besann mich auf die uns im Allgemeinen in der Schule beigebrachte Abfolge der Grundrechenarten selbst. Die da wären + - x und :. Hiernach wandelte ich die verbliebenen Lettern HBABL und O in Zahlenwerte, gemäß ihrer Position im ABC um. Das sieht dann so aus: H = 8, B = 2, A = 1, B = 2, L = 12, und O = 15. Nun rechnete ich diese Zahlen gemäß meiner Änderung der Punkt vor Strich Regel in Reihenfolge der Grundrechenarten zu einem Ergebnis aus. 8+2-1x2:12= 1,5 dann wieder von vorn 1,5 +15 = 16,5. Ziehe ich nun gemäß der Reihenfolge die 5 hinter dem Komma von der 16 ab... erhalte ich als Endergebnis eine 11. Und im Alphabet befindet sich an elfter Position das von mir vermisste K. Somit waren die zuerst überflüssig erscheinenden Lettern letztendlich durch Umwandlung in Zahlenwerte mit denen gerechnet werden kann, zum Material für den vermissten (versteckten) Buchstaben der 11ten Position geworden... der somit NEW YORK mit WHORE BABYLON (Hure Babylon) vereinigt. Nun werden nicht wenige von Euch sicher sagen, dass dies an den Haaren herbeigezogen erscheint (was ich durchaus nachvollziehen kann) und fragen was dies mit dem Rätsel um die 37 zu tun hat? Doch das werde ich nun erläutern. Dazu werde ich wieder den Begriff WHORE BABYLON selbst bemühen. Der englischsprachige Begriff setzt sich aus 12 Buchstaben zusammen. Und die werden nun durchnummeriert. (W) = 1, H = 2, (ORE) = 345, BAB = 678, (Y) = 9, LO = 1011, und (N) = 12 '''. Begreife ich nun die Positionen 6,7,8 als Zahl 678 und die 10,11 als Zahl 1011 und ziehe die niedrigere von der höheren ab '''1011 minus 678 erhalte ich als Ergebnis die 333! Nehme ich diese 333 nun mit der verbliebenen 2 des H's mal, bekomme ich die 666 heraus. Nun ist dieses von mir erdachte Konstrukt natürlich kein Beweis (höchstens ein Indiz oder nur ein Hinweis), aber wir sind auch noch nicht am Ende der Ausführungen. Dazu muss ich erst den 11ten September 2001 in Erinnerung rufen. Dieser Anschlag auf die TWIN-TOWERS erfolgte in der 37sten Kalenderwoche (in der sich der 11te September einen jeden Jahres befindet). Hiernach waren es genau 111 Tage bis zum Jahresende. NEW YORK befindet sich am 74sten Längengrad, was wiederum 2x 37 ist. Manhattans breiteste Stelle ist 2,3 Meilen bzw. 3,7 km lang. Der Name NEW YORK selbst ergibt im Additiven +1er ABC (A=1,B=2,C=3,...,Z=26) eine weitere 111 als Endwert. Der Passus WORLD TRADE CENTER ergibt nach selber Methode eine 185 (was 5 x 37 ist). Somit hielt ich meine Überlegungen für relevant. Doch das soll noch nicht genügen... daher werde ich nun signifikante Stellen der Johannesoffenbarung selbst heranziehen. In VERS 15, des 17ten Kapitels der Johannesoffenbarung steht: :"Und er sprach zu mir: Die Wasser;die du gesehen hast, da die Hure sitzt, sind Völker und Scharen und Heiden und Sprachen." Und wer käme nicht umhin zu behaupten, da New York der Sitz der Vereinten Nationen ist... das dies auf "die Stadt die niemals schläft", nicht zuträfe. In VERS 17 und 18, des 18ten Kapitels steht ferner zu lesen: :"denn in einer Stunde ist verwüstet solcher Reichtum. Und alle Schiffsherren und der Haufe derer, die auf den schiffen hantierten, und Schiffsleute, die auf dem Meere hantieren, standen von ferne" "und schrien, da sie den Rauch von ihrem Brande sahen, und sprachen: Wer ist gleich der großen Stadt?" Wer nun annimmt das damit vielleicht schon der 11te September gemeint sein könnte, der sei auf VERS 22 desselben Kapitels hingewiesen: :Und die Stimme der Sänger und Saitenspieler, Pfeifer und Posauner soll nicht mehr in dir gehört werden, und kein Handwerksmann irgend eines Handwerks soll mehr in dir gefunden werden, und die Stimme der Mühle soll nicht mehr in dir gehört werden." Die Stimme der Mühle könnte hierbei ein Hinweis auf die Börse sein, die ich schon immer als eine Tretmühle der wahnsinnigen Marktschreier empfand. Doch machen wir weiter... In VERS 23 des 18ten Kapitels lesen wir: :"und das Licht der Leuchte soll nicht mehr in dir leuchten, und die Stimme des Bräutigams und der Braut soll nicht mehr in dir gehört werden! denn deine Kaufleute waren Fürsten auf Erden; denn durch deine Zauberei sind verführt worden alle Heiden." Nach dem elften September wurde aber wie eh und je geheiratet in der Stadt des BIG APPLE. Und auch Musikanten sind immer noch ein alltägliches Bild in den Schluchten des Molochs.Das Licht der Leuchte ist für mich zudem der auffallendste Hinweis für N.Y., wenn wir dabei an die Freiheitsstatue denken. Im 19ten Kapitel sagt VERS 3: :"Und sie sprachen zum andernmal: Halleluja! und der Rauch geht auf ewiglich." der Rauch der brennenden Zwillings-Türme ging aber nicht ewiglich auf. Dann VERS 20 des 16ten Kapitels: :"Und alle Inseln entflohen, und keine Berge wurden gefunden." Wer nun meint das entflohne Inseln und Berge sowie viele Wasser für New York unstimmig sind, sei hier eines besseren belehrt. Hier eine Liste mit "Wassern" die sich in und um sie befinden: *ATLANTISCHER OZEAN *HUDSON RIVER *EAST RIVER *JAMAICA BAY *UPPER BAY *RAHWAY RIVER *NEWARK BAY *HACKENSACK RIVER *LOWER BAY *KILL VAN KULL sowie eine Menge an Seen unterschiedlicher Größe. Nun zu den "Bergen": *MOUNT VERNON, *MONT-CLAIR *die HILLSIDE *NORTH BERGEN *WATCHUNG MOUNTAIN, oder auch der SNAKE HILL. Zudem liegt New York in der Nähe des APALACHEN Gebirges, also Hügel oder Berge genug. Dann die Inseln: *RIKERS ISLAND *CITY ISLAND *DAVIDS ISLAND *HART ISLAND *GOVERNORS ISLAND *ELLIS ISLAND *Auch MANHATTAN ist eine INSEL. Wem das alles zu Biblisch oder zu kontrovers mathematisch erscheint, der sei auf eine Prophezeiung des WALDVIERTLER Sehers hingewiesen. Dieser Mann hatte den Quellen zufolge zwischen 1956 und 1979 eine Reihe von Visionen... die den Niedergang der Weltwirtschaft, Energiekrisen und eben auch die atomare Zerstörung Manhattans beschreiben. Er beschrieb dies sehr detailreich in seinen Schriften. Hiernach wird ein als dunkel geschildertes Geschoß die Skyline der Metropole hinwegfegen, so daß sich die Gebäude von unten her zerreiben... nachdem sie wie er es beschrieb, in ganzer Form zur Seite gedrückt werden. In seiner Vision ist dieser Tag ein sonniger, wohlmöglich im Frühjahr oder Sommer. Wer hinter diesem weiteren Anschlag steht ist natürlich nicht zu erkennen gewesen, nur die Reaktion darauf... die besagt, dass die "gesamte" Menschheit meint, dass es zwar schändlich war was Amerika tat... aber deshalb gleich eine ganze Stadt auszulöschen, nicht richtig ist". Somit bleibt abzuwarten was passieren wird und ob. Dennoch halte ich es für richtig anzumerken, dass es besser ist für unabsehbare Zeit New York zu meiden. Denn auf Long Island, gibt es zudem einen Stadtteil (Plz.11702)... der sich in Babylon, Westbabylon & Northbabylon gliedert. Nomen est Omen. Im Additiven Primzahlen Alphabet (siehe oben) ergibt der englische Satz:THE WHORE BABYLON IS NEW YORK CITY = 1110 = 30x 37 =GLORIA OLIVAE= Nach Wochen der Zentralisierung Roms durch die Augen der medialen Weltöffentlichkeit, wurde am 19.04.2005 der nun ehemalige Kardinal Joseph Ratzinger zum neuen Papst erkoren. Nach nur 26 Stunden, hatten die 115 Kardinäle des Konklaves ihre Entscheidung getroffen... und die eigentliche Weisheit, dass wer in so eine Wahl als Papst (Favorit) reingeht, als Kardinal (Verlierer) herauskommt... traf diesmal in keinster Weise zu. Alles könnte nun wieder in gewohnten Bahnen verlaufen... wäre da nicht der Umstand, dass es eine Prophezeiung gibt, nachdem dieser frisch gewählte Papst, unter Umständen... der vor- oder sogar letzte seiner Berufszunft sein könnte. Und das dieser, oder sein direkter Nachfolger... über Leichenberge hinweg, aus Rom fliehen muss. Hiernach käme das Strafgericht Gottes über die Menschen, und Rom würde seinen Untergang erleben. Diese schreckliche Voraussicht der Dinge stammt in erster Linie vom Heiligen Malachias. Einem irischen Zisterzienser, der einst Erzbischof von Armagh war. Um 1095 geboren und 1148 verstorben. Dieser christliche Heilige verfasste (was umstritten ist), die "Prophetia de summis pontificibus", einhundertelf Weissagungen, die von dem Benediktiner Arnold Wion um 1590 dann, als Orakelsprüche den Päpsten seit Coelestin II. (1143-1144) zugeordnet wurden (einschließlich der Gegenpäpste). Dies sind bis Urban VII.(1590), vierundsiebzig an der Zahl. Nach der Wahl von 1590 wurde im selben Jahr ein weiteres Konklave einberufen, nur 12 Tage nach der vorherigen, da Urban der siebte inzwischen verstorben war. Ab Gregor XIV (1590 - 1591) folgt der Rest mit 37 weiteren Papstmottos, die aber im Gegensatz zu den vorherigen unkommentiert bleiben... Und dies in Hinsicht darauf, wie diese sich erfüllten. BENEDIKT XVI. trägt nun das Motto GLORIA OLIVAE, dass mit RUHM OLIVIAS oder RUHM DES OLIVENBAUMES übersetzt wurde. Und selbst hier, ist schon eine passende Übereinstimmung gefunden worden. Demnach steht GLORIA OLIVAE mit der Kirchenkongregation der Olivitaner im Zusammenhang, deren Symbol natürlich eine Olive ist. Aber spannender als dies, ist der Umstand, dass sie von einem Deutschen begründet wurde... und sich auf Benedikt von Nursia beruft. Es ist somit deutlich, dass es einen sehr passenden Verweis, auf den neuen deutschen Papst Benedikt XVI. gibt. Im direkten Anschluss an das Gloria Olivae, folgt dann aber nur noch... "IN PERSECUTIONE EXTREME S.R.ECCLESIAE. SEDEBIT. PETRUS ROMANUS, QUI PASCET OVES IN MULTUS TRIBULATIONIBUS: QUIBIS TRANSACTIS CIVITAS SEPTICOLLIS DIRUETUR, ET IUDEX TREMENDUS IUDICABIT POPULUM SUUM. FINIS." Was mit " Verfolgt wird sich der Bischoff von Rom ans äußerste Ende zurückziehen...der Papst, der so viele Schafe geweidet hat. Danach wird die Siebenhügelstadt zerstört werden und der furchtbare Richter wird sein Volk zur Rechenschaft ziehen. Ende." übersetzt wurde. Kommen wir nun zur eigentlichen Kernaussage der Prophezeiung. Meiner Meinung nach, ist nicht unabdingbar davon auszugehen, dass nach Papst Benedikt XVI., ein weiterer Pontifex mit möglichen Papstnamen Petrus Romanus gewählt wird. Petrus Romanus könnte durchaus auch, als die eigentliche "Berufsbezeichnung" des Amtsträgers gedeutet werden. Denn PETRUS ist nun mal der FELS, und ROMANUS darf als neben der Möglichkeit des Eigennamens, auch als gewöhnliche Bezeichnung für RÖMISCH gelten. Da der Satz des visionären Unterganges, im direkten Anschluss an das Motto GLORIA OLIVAE zu finden ist, besteht durchaus die Möglichkeit, dass es sich direkt auf Benedikt XVI. bezieht. Denn kein Konklave, würde einen etwaigen, weiteren Papst den Namen Petrus Romanus zugestehen... da er eben als erfüllte Prophezeiung gelten würde. Bleibe ich bei meiner Überlegung, fällt nach gewisser Zeit etwas Weiteres auf. Die Kirche wird allgemein auch als "Schiff" betitelt. Gehen wir davon aus, dass dieses sinken würde... könnte man auch sinnbildlich davon sprechen, dass Ratten jenes verlassen würden. Und der eigentliche Name des jetzigen Pontifex Maximus, ist RATZINGER. Dieser lässt sich in RATZ - INGER trennen. INGER ist eine typische bayrische Namensendung... und RATZ ist die Oberhochdeutsche Form des Begriffs RATTE. Würde das Flagschiff "Kirche" in Rom, also bedroht sein... würde Ratzinger dieses zwangsläufig verlassen müssen. Und nichts anderes, wird in der Überlieferung des Malachias angekündigt. Nun ist es aber auch so, dass die Gesamtzahl aller Päpste über eine magische 111 hinausgeht. In der offiziellen Liste der römischen Kirche werden 265 Pontifikate angeführt. Wobei Benedikt IX. insgesamt dreimal ernannt wurde. Doch selbst innerhalb dieser großen Anzahl fällt eine weitere 37er Anzahl ins Auge. Nämlich die der offiziellen Gegenpäpste. All jene sind in der ENCICLOPEDIA DEI PAPI verzeichnet. Egal wie man zu solchen Zahlenspielereien und Prophezeiungen steht... auffällig und bemerkenswert dennoch, ist die unzufällige Häufung des Phänomens 37. Für mich ist diese Primzahl zu einer Ordnungszahl unseres Sonnensystems geworden (Sonne: Polrotationszeit: 37 Stunden, Sonnenfleckzyklus: 11,1 Jahre). Sie ist in allen Belangen des täglichen Lebens zugegen... mal zum guten Mal zum schlechten, aber immer in Bedeutung eines weiteren Marksteins, auf dem Weg der Menschheit. = DIE PLANETEN DER ANTIKE = Im Altertum wussten unsere Vorfahren von sieben Planeten (außer der Erde), die zu unserem Sonnensystem gehören. Sonne und Mond zählten sie nach ihrem Verständnis dazu. Diese sieben waren: SONNE, MERKUR, VENUS, MOND, MARS, JUPITER und SATURN. Nach unserer heutigen Schreibweise, bestehen diese sieben Namen der Himmelskörper aus insgesamt 37 Buchstaben. Der addierte Wortwert aller Bezeichnungen macht zusammen 523 Zähler. Zähle ich nun den Wortwert von ERDE = 32 hinzu, bekomme ich eine 555.(Alle Wortwerte nach dem "Additiven +1er Abc") Als Kuriosum am Rande sei noch erwähnt... Teile ich 523 durch 7, bekomme ich eine 74,714285714285... zum Ergebnis. Die Ziffern nach dem Komma, wiederholen sich nach der sechsten Stelle. Nehme ich nun diese sechs Ziffern (714285), und trenne sie in zwei Gruppen zu drei Ziffern (714 & 285), und addiere sie, ist hiernach eine 999 angezeigt. = WEITERE RÄTSEL DER 37 = Folgen Sie bitte dem internen Link. WEITERE RÄTSEL DER 37 Weblinks Psiram: Numerologie Nicht eigentlich 36? Nicht eigentlich 36? ---- Siehe auch: 13, 23, 666, Fnord, Gesetz der Fünf, Hexagramm, Pentagramm, Zahlensymbolik, Zahlensystem, Zweiundvierzig, 1,2,3,4,5,6,78,9,10,11,12,13........................ ---- Kategorie:Essay Kategorie:V.info Kategorie:Zahl